Blazing legend
by metaltitant
Summary: after Being given a weird ring by a a shady old man and being Transported to another world by that same old man, Arashi must survive in this strange new world and his new ring might the key to go back to his old world.On haitus for now.
1. the beginning

**i do not own minecraft or Katekyo hitman reborn. minecraft and KHR is property of mojang and Akira Amano.**

**the minecraft time set will be the same as our time set.**

**character info:**

**Arashi:**

**age:16**

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV**

**Arashi's POV**

The light filtered through the trees woke me up. When I got up I scanned the area, I was alone here, no signs of civilization around. The land was ... Cubic?

"But what the fuck did I smoke?" I exclaimed to myself

The location of the sun imply it was about noon. Suddenly a book appeared in my hands. The book was called...

"The ultimate Minecraft guide for nOObs. What the fuck!?"

Suddenly my survival instincts kicked-in. I run to the nearest tree and I punch it with all my strength and my watch start beeping,I check it to see at my grand surprise my health bar, hunger bar,exp bar and my hot-bar.

in the first slot is a wooden log.

"Time to go wild!"

After a full hour of punching trees to oblivion I check my watch to see how much stuff I have,60 Oak wooden logs.

make a crafting table and a wooden sword, a wooden axe and a wooden pick.

I look up to see the moon high up and I start running to the nearest cave and I start barricading the entrance.

after placing the door I hear a voice behind me

"Who the fuck are you?!"

I look behind me to see something that made me blush. The voice belonged to a young lady that looked to be around my age. She had long black hair that seemed to reach her ass, she had an hourglass figure, she was wearing a football shirt with a pair of blue striped panties it was a miracle the shirt was still holding with all damage it seemed to have bang seemed to frame her face perfectly but it was her red colored irises that cached my attention the most.I also noticed a silver ring with a shield on it on her right hand.

"Names Arashi."

**Kasumi's POV**

"Names Arashi"

He had spiky silver hair with gold highlights that seemed long enough to hide his ears,he was wearing a green hoodie, black finger less gloves with black jeans.I almost got lost in an endless pool of orange when I looked into his eyes, he had a chain necklace with a black ring with silver details,in the middle of the ring was an orange gem surrounded by six other gems.(red,blue,yellow,indigo,purple,green)(vongola boss ring ver2)

"Mines Kasumi."

suddenly his ring lit with orange flames and my ring started glowing red then a beam of red light shot form his ring to mine and my ring lit with red flames extinguished themselves almost immediately after and I looked at my ring to see a storm emblem with three clam shells on top of it inside the shield.(Vongola storm ring)

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! I guess that old man wasn't senile after all!"I looked at him in confusion.

**normal POV**

**s**uddenly the door broke Down to reveal 3 zombies that seemed to have a small indigo colored Flame on their forehead. They were all weilding a shovel they attaked...


	2. combat and revelations

**I do not own MineCraft or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Minecraft and KHR are property of mojang and Akira Amano**

**charater info:**

**Arashi:age16,ring:sky**

**Kasumi:age16,ring:storm**

**''cielo''speak**

**'tempesta' thought**

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV**

NORMAL POV

Suddenly the door broke down to reveal 3 zombies that seemed to have a faint indigo colored flame on their foreheads, all seemed to be wielding shovels. The first one lunged at Arashi and the second one at Kasumi. Our heroes dodged the assault and drew their swords.

"Are you fucking kidding me!A wooden sword really?"Screamed Kasumi after she beheaded her opponent using a stone sword.

"Hey I spawned,chopped trees til the moon was high,made some tools and that sword, then I came here, so buzz-off!"Responded arashi while bisecting his opponent as the last zombie roared at the sight of his fallen compagnions,his flame exploded in indigo and black flames and its body grew in size till the height of an ender-man and its shovel ingnited in indigo and black flames and it suddenly lunged at the two managed to dodge but Arashi raised his blade to block then suddenly his blade bursted in orange flames turned the shovel into stone,thus breaking the shovel and the sword. The mob roared at seeing its broken weapon,it punched Arashi who was now defenceless against the monster. Upon impact, he flew streat into the far end of the 's blade was now burning with blood red started running toward the gaint zombie who was approching the now downed plunged her sword deep into the monster's spine,The crimson flames rapidly consuming the rotten corpse who was howling in agony.

The fight now over Kasumi fell on her back, Arashi struggled back to his feets and moved over to Kasumi when he heard a voice in the back of is mind:

''Only when the seven flames are all reunited will the rings reveal their true potential''

'By the look on Kasumi's face I would guess she heard it too' Arashi thought.

Kasumi's POV

''what the fuck was that!''I yelled at Arashi

''not a clue but did you notice the color of the flames?''He awsered

''Yea it was indigo why?''

I heard a voice in my head, it said: Only when the seven flames are all reunited will the rings reveal their true many gems are on my ring?''

''seven for blue, purple, yellow, green, orange, red and...indigo!You think someone else is stuck in this world?''I asked,hoping that this person could get us out of this damn place.

''Yes and I bet that someone is using the indigo flames to somehow control the mobs.''


End file.
